Création du Royaume de Kaamelott
by Oneil238
Summary: Suivez une autre histoire sur la fondation de la Table Ronde, comment Arthur rassemble ses chevaliers?, quels dangers vont-ils affronter...?
1. I : Châteaux, truite et couronnement

**Kaamelott**

**Note** : le personnage de _Arthur Pendragon_ et ses chevaliers sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **Alexandre Astier** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'un autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive d'**Arrion**.

Enfin, l'histoire que j'écris se déroule avant les épisodes de Kaamelott.

**I : Châteaux, truite et couronnement**

**Intro:** L'histoire se déroule au temps des mythes et légendes, dans une époque remplie de guerres et de batailles, à un moment où Avalon rime avec Pendragon. Cette histoire raconte la quête d'un homme; élevé par les Romains il est devenu général de l'armée de César. Cependant, se souvenant de ses racines Bretonnes, il décide de quitter l'armée et rentrer chez lui en Bretagne où son destin l'attend.

~oOo~

Le voyageur, vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui couvrait son corps jusqu'en bas des genoux et d'un capuchon qui masquait son visage, marchait depuis plusieurs jours. Lentement, son visage se releva pour admirer la construction qui s'élevait devant lui, constituée de pierres d'un noir de jais, le soleil se refléta avec force et l'éblouit. Cependant, il pu remarquer les vastes douves qui s'étendait à ses pieds, les murailles qui se dressaient devant lui et l'ombre du donjon qui s'élevait dans les airs. Il enleva son capuchon et l'on pu découvrir un homme au visage marqué par la bataille, une barbe de plusieurs semaines, et des cheveux qui était plus long que les légendaire coupe romaine. Soudain, une silhouette apparu derrière lui en le faisant sursauter:

-"Bonjour Arthur" commença la silhouette

-" BAH AH AH, NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS DINGUES? " Réagit le dit Arthur en manquant de tomber.

-" Excusez moi d'apparaître si soudainement, mais je vais pas vous envoyer un message à chaque fois que je dois vous parler" répliqua la silhouette

-" Et vous êtes qui vous d'abord?" s'exclama l'ancien général

-" Je suis la Dame du Lac, et je suis la pour…."

-"La Dame du Lac, pourquoi du Lac?"

-" Bin parce que je suis née dedans, ça parait évidant non?"

-" Oui, donc si je rencontre la Dame du Placard à Balais, je saurais d'où elle vient! Et vous êtes née…dans le lac, à l'intérieur ?" s'étonna le Roi

-"Bin oui"

-"Bon arrêter vos conneries, vous ne pouvez pas vivre dans le Lac, à moins d'être née d'une truite et d'un castor mais là…"

-" Vous m'auriez laissé finir, vous auriez su que je suis le messager des Dieux et que je suis là pour vous guider dans la quête du Graal au nom du Dieu unique et vous aider à devenir Roi de Bretagne".

-" Attendez, vous pouvez répéter ça sans ciller ?" s'abasourdit le futur promu

-" Je suis le messager des Dieux et je suis là pour vous guider dans la quête du Graal au nom du Dieu unique et vous aider à devenir Roi de Bretagne, vous seriez pas un peu sourd ? "

-" Ah, laissez moi rire, non seulement je sais pas ce que vous entendez par Graal, en plus chez les Romains on en à plusieurs des dieux et pour finir comment vous savez que c'est moi le futur roi de Bretagne alors que je suis Romain? " S'esclaffa Arthur

-"C'est ce que je vais vous montrer, en attendant, contemplez votre futur château Roi Arthur "

-" Ah parce que ça, c'est le château du futur roi ?" s'étonna Arthur en désignant l'édifice. " Mais vous rigolez j'espère, regardez les douves, elles sont bouchées, on peut même les traverser à pieds. Et les remparts, c'est pas des trous dedans par hasard ? Je peux même voir la moitié du donjon dans celui là! Et pour le donjon parlons en, un coup de vent un peu brusque et tous s'effondre."

-"Mais non, j'ai moi-même inspecté ce châteaux il y a 5 ans, il a plus de 1000 ans et a résisté à de nombreux sièges. Bon il est à l'abandon depuis 10 ans, mais ça ne fait rien, c'est le plus beaux des châteaux …" argumenta la Dame du Lac.

Au moment où La Dame du Lac prononça ces paroles, le soleil sembla s'illuminer de mille feux, la forêt à proximité fut secouée par une bourrasque de vent soudaine, et le futur château s'écroula dans un fracas immense tout en soulevant un immense nuage de poussière.

-"Le plus beaux des châteaux…?" questionna le roi en levant les sourcils en direction de la Dame du Lac qui n'avait pas bougée de sa position et était donc couverte de poussière.

-"Hum Hum, j'ai peut être fais une petite erreur de localisation quand j'ai repéré magiquement le château, il doit être un peu plus loin" s'excusa t'elle.

-"He bien je commence bien ma vie de futur roi, avec un guide magique qui sait pas faire de magie… je suis pas sorti de l'auberge…"

-" Ça va, on peut aussi faire des erreurs de temps en temps"

-"Bon on y va à ce château qui est le plus beau de tous les châteaux " se moqua Arthur

Nos deux compagnons se mirent donc en marche à la recherche d'un autre manoir dans les environs. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, après avoir traversé deux forêts, que Arthur manque de se noyer dans un marécage, que La Dame du Lac manque de s'envoler en luttant contre le vent dans la plaine, ils arrivèrent bon gré mal gré à l'entrée d'un château immense, certes abandonné mais qui tenait toujours debout. En pénétrant dans le donjon, la surprise pour Artur fut totale en découvrant sur les murs des tapisseries illustrant les batailles d'un certain Pendragon. Se tournant vers la Dame du Lac, il lui avoua connaître ce nom et se souvenir l'avoir déjà entendu dans son enfance. Elle lui affirma que c'était son père, et lui promit de lui expliquer sa généalogie, mais pas maintenant, plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait se rendre à la salle du trône. En arrivant dans cette salle, le futur roi put voir de magnifiques vitraux, qui faisaient pénétrer la lumière dans la pièce, de splendides tableaux et armoiries fixées au mur. Bien que ternie par la poussière, la salle conservait sa prestance d'antan. Au fond de la salle se tenait un magnifique siège en or, Arthur se dirigea vers le trône et découvrit une couronne posé dessus. En regardant d'un air interrogateur la Dame du Lac, cette dernière confirma d'un signe de la tête qu'il fallait qu'Arthur s'en coiffe. Il prit entre ses mains la couronne, s'assit sur le trône et mit lentement la mit sur sa tête. Au moment où la parure toucha son crâne, la salle s'illumina comme par enchantement, La Dame du Lac sut qu'elle avait trouvé le futur roi de Bretagne et prit la parole.

-" Arthur, j'espère que vous êtes convaincu que vous êtes le Roi de Bretagne"

-" A vrai dire, je commence à comprendre que je vais devoir assumer de grosse responsabilité oui! " Bougonna Arthur

-" Je dois vous dire que c'est pas faux, mais avant tout il va vous falloir rassembler des hommes et leurs prouver que vous êtes le Roi de Bretagne."

-" Et je fais cela comment ?" demanda Arthur

-"Chaque chose en son temps Arthur, chaque chose en son temps."

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. II : Tarte, abeille et vie de famille

**Note** : le personnage de _Arthur Pendragon_ et ses chevaliers sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **Alexandre Astier** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'un autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive d'**Arrion**.

Enfin, l'histoire que j'écris se déroule avant l'ensemble des livres Kaamelott et pourrait se substituer au livre VI.

**II : Tarte, abeille et vie de famille**

Cette nuit fut longue pour le nouveau roi de Bretagne, très longue, car de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: C'est quoi le Graal ? Comment trouver des partenaires pour partir à l'aventure avec lui ? Comment leurs prouver que le roi de Bretagne c'est lui ? Et tants d'autres…

De plus, on ne peut pas dire que le souverain ait trouvé un lit… royal. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche pour trouver une piaule avec un lit correct, Arthur avait fini par abandonner en ouvrant une porte donnant sur, ce qu'il supposait être, les écuries. L'absence de chevaux lui permit de regrouper la paille, d'y chasser par la même occasion deux trois nuisibles et de s'y coucher. C'est donc sur le fumier, que le nouveau roi de Bretagne commença son règne, et son humeur ne s'améliora guère, lorsqu'au plein milieu de son déjeuner très frugal (biscuit et eau du puits), une dame s'invita.

-"Bonjour Arthur" dit-elle en apparaissant sur la chaise à coté du roi.

-"HAA, BON DIEU VOUS POUVEZ PAS PREVENIR J'VOUS AI DIT ?" s'écria t'il

-" Bin si mais j'ai oublié" s'excusa t'elle

-"Bin tachez de pas l'oublier, vous m'avez fait une frousse bleue. Attendez deux secondes que je récupère. Bon aujourd'hui on fait quoi, je vais chercher des glandus c'est cela ?"

-"Non non non, pas tout de suite, d'abord il faut que vous arriviez à leurs prouver que c'est vous le roi"

-"Et avec la couronne ça suffit pas, vous voulez quoi de plus ?, je vous préviens, je me ballade pas avec une pierre du donjon pour leur montrer que j'ai aussi mon château ! "

-" Mais non, il y a plus simple, vous souvenez vous, quand vous étiez petit de l'histoire de l'épée magique des rois de Bretagne ?" demanda La Dame du Lac

-" Euh vaguement, une épée dans un caillou qui fait de la lumière …?"

-"Oui, c'est plutôt Excalibur, l'épée des Rois, qui a été plantée dans un Roc et qui dégage une flamme magique grâce à la ferveur de son porteur: le Roi de Bretagne"

-"…, c'est pas ce que je viens de dire?" demanda Arthur

-"Si, mais faut mettre un peu plus de panache, de gloire dans la phrase, sinon vous ne convaincrez personne que c'est vous le roi."

-"Bon bon, si vous le dites, alors je vais la chercher où cette épée ?"

-" Je vais vous indiquer le chemin, car moi je peux pas venir avec vous, j'ai des choses plus urgente à régler là haut" dit-elle en montrant du doigt le ciel

-" Vous avez plus urgent que de donner au roi un moyen de fédérer le peuple de Bretagne pour la quête du Graal et de lutter contre les invasions saxonnes et pictes qui veulent mettre le pays à feu et à sang?"

-"Rooo, je vous en pose des questions moi, oui j'ai autre chose à faire" s'insurgea t'elle. "Alors pour arriver au rocher, qui se trouve au milieu du Lac …"

-"C'est le votre?"

-" Le mien ? De quoi?"

-"Bin le lac, c'est la que vous habitez? "

-"Bin oui, ça parait évident non? Mais on s'en fout de cela, vous allez me laisser continuer sinon vous vous perdrez, et vous allez râler."

-"Oui, je vous écoute"

-"Donc je disais, pour arriver au rocher, vous sortez du château, vous prenez le chemin qui mène au bourg, au milieu du bourg empruntez la troisième ruelle à gauche en passant devant l'artisan bijoutier. Ensuite vous continuez tout droit jusqu'à la fontaine, vous prenez a gauche, puis deux fois à droite, vous sortez du village et continuez dans la forêt, vous la traversez, vous franchissez le ravin et vous tomberez sur une grotte. Dans la grotte, vous affrontez, si vous tombez dessus, les deux trois monstres qui s'y trouvent et vous sortez par l'autre extrémité, puis vous avancez pendant 7 à 10 lieues et vous tomberez sur le lac. Pour atteindre le rocher, vous nagez dans le lac, en évitant le kraken et vous récupérez l'épée, simple non?"

-"Super simple" répondit le roi. "Vous n'auriez pas une carte ou un objet magique pour moi?"

-"J'ai pas de carte, mais par contre j'ai une tarte, tenez"

-" Une tarte magique" demanda Arthur tout excité

-"Non, c'est une tarte, c'est pour la route, mais c'est moi qui l'ai faite" répondit la Dame du Lac toute fière d'elle

Sur ces paroles, elle disparu, laissant le roi un peu pantois des réponses obtenues. Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, il cacha sa couronne dans son baluchon pour passer inaperçu et se mit en route et suivi les indications de la dame du lac. Arrivé au bourg, il eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que tous les magasins étaient fermés, ces derniers n'ayant pas de devanture, il eu beaucoup de mal a trouver celui du bijoutier. Finalement après avoir demandé son chemin 2 fois, il trouva la ruelle et atteignit la célèbre place des fontaines, où plus d'une dizaine de fontaine crachaient leurs eaux. Arthur commença à ruminer des jurons à propos d'une certaines Dame et de ses indications plus que fumeuses, sa colère ne passa pas inaperçue parmi la population qui le regardait d'un œil méfiant. Après avoir tenté 5 chemins différents et avoir brisé 2 fontaines, il se dirigea en direction de la forêt. La traversé de cette dernière se passa sans encombres mit à part le fait qu'il tua ou blessa 3 loups et qu'il se perdit. Ruminant contre la Dame du Lac, il décida de s'asseoir dans une petite clairière, bordée par un ruisseau formant un petit lac, afin de faire le point. De toute façon, la nuit allait tomber et il devait se reposer avant de reprendre la route. Après avoir allumé un feu, il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une voix très grave:

-"Qui ose entrer dans la forêt maudite"

- "Moi, euh Arthur Pendragon "répondit le roi en tentant de voir qui était l'inconnu, mais il ne put distinguer que la silhouette de l'homme, portant un bâton, qui lui faisait face car le soleil l'éblouissait.

-" Ah c'est toi Arthur" dit l'homme d'une voix plus naturelle en levant les bras au ciel.

Malheureusement, l'inconnu dans son mouvement n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait frappé avec son bâton dans une ruche qui se tenait juste au dessus de lui. Il s'en rendit très vite compte lorsqu'une nuée d'abeille lui fondit dessus, et il partit en courant se jeter dans le ruisseau. Le roi, assez étonné du spectacle qu'il venait de voir, se leva pour aller repêcher l'homme qui semblait le connaître.

-"L'eau est bonne?" demanda t'il d'un air amusé à l'inconnu

-" Arrête de te moquer et aide moi à sortir de ce bain, je me les gèle"

-" Euh moi on me vouvoie …" dit le Roi

-" Pas quand on t'a nettoyé les fesses quand tu étais petit"

Le roi, intrigué par cette remarque, aida l'individu à sortir de l'eau, ce qui ne fut pas une mince à faire vu le poids des vêtements mouillés et la vase sur les bords du ruisseau. Après avoir ravivé le feu pour permettre au maladroit de se réchauffer, Arthur le questionna.

-"Qui est tu ? Comment me connais-tu ?"

-" Mon nom est Merlin, je suis magicien et druide dans ses bois depuis plus de 500 ans, et tu t'appelles Arthur Pendragon, tu es fils d'Uther Pendragon, roi des Bretons, et d'Ygerne, veuve de Gorlais, duc des Cornouailles."

-" Je ne connais pas mon enfance, je n'ai que le souvenir de Rome" dit Arthur

-"Moi je la connais, tu a été envoyé à Rome par ta mère, pour éviter que Pendragon ne te tue. Il avait soif de pouvoir et préférait voir ses ennemis morts, même s'il s'agissait de ses frères ou de son propre fils. Et tu es actuellement en mission pour un pseudo dieu unique à la recherche du Graal, mais avant tu dois aller chercher Excalibur pour rassembler les chefs des factions de Bretagne. Je suis là pour te guider à ton destin, si tu l'acceptes"

-"En même temps, je n'ai pas le choix, et en plus je pourrais toujours avoir besoin d'un magicien à mes cotés." Répondit Arthur

-"Euh en faite je suis plus druide, avec les forces telluriques, la magie c'est pour ceux qui veulent amuser les foules…"

-"Mouai, c'est moi ou bien la magie dans ce pays est pourrie…" soupira le roi. "Bon en tous cas, il faut que j'aille au lac, et je suis un peu paumé, j'ai traversé le bourg, les fontaines, la moitié de la forêt et me suis paumé."

-"Mais vous ne venez pas du château de Camelot par hasard" demanda le druide

-"Bin si, en tous cas c'est le nom du patelin qui se trouve à proximité"

-" Mais alors, on a du vous dire ce prendre: bourg, fontaines, foret, ravin, grotte, là et kraken. Mais, j'ai une question: pourquoi vous prenez l'itinéraire touristique ?"

-" L'itinéraire touristique?" demanda le roi l'air étonné

-" Bin oui, parce que si vous voulez aller au lac depuis le château, c'est pas compliqué, vous aller au bourg, la première à gauche, et tout droit pour tomber sur le lac, vous prenez le petit ponton qui vous mène jusqu'au rocher. Vous pensez que toutes les personnes qui ont voulu retirer l'épée ont combattu un kraken, sont entrées dans une grotte pleines de gobelin et ont tué une meute de loups?"

-" MAIS QUELLE CONNE CETTE DAME DU LAC ! "S'exclama Arthur

- "Bin elle vous à fait prendre ce chemin pour vous tester ou vous donner confiance en vous, j'en sais rien moi. En tous cas, vous n'avez cas me suivre, je vais vous y mener à votre épée moi, et en un seul morceau!"

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se rendirent au lac où Arthur pu s'approcher du rocher, sans combattre un kraken, grâce à l'aide de Merlin qui, en voulant tuer la créature avec une pluie de pierre avait finalement, par maladresse transformé l'eau du Lac en glace et prit au piège le Kraken.

Quand Arthur toucha Excalibur, il put contempler la beauté et la finesse de la gravure sur l'épée. Alors qu'il s'en saisissait, la lame fut recouverte d'une intense flamme.

Et alors qu'il la levait au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire, il remarqua un kraken furieux, qui avait réussi à se libérer de la glace, fonçant sur lui. Un long combat s'en suivit, où l'on remarqua l'agilité et la réactivité d'Arthur qui évitait avec brio les coups de tentacules du monstre. Il en avait déjà coupé 2, plus que 8. Sautant de rocher en rocher, Arthur tentait de trouver une position confortable pour voir venir les tentacules et les éviter facilement. Il espérait aussi que Merlin l'aide un peu dans son effort, mais il put remarquer que les sorts de ce dernier n'étaient pas au point. En effet, alors que le roi se battait, Merlin avait tenté un sort de boule de feu avec une dent de furet, mais cela n'avais pas marché. Il avait aussi essayé de vaporiser le lac, malheureusement seule une brume s'était levée, ce qui compliquait la tache d'Arthur. Au bout de 15 minutes de combat acharné, il ne restait plus que 4 tentacules au Kraken, et Merlin tentait toujours de lancer des sorts. Il risqua un sort de soupe de poisson et une pluie de pierre s'abattit sur la région, permettant quand même à Arthur de trancher 2 tentacules e plus pendant que le monstre était assommé. Il lança un sort de guérison à Arthur pour lui soigner une blessure, mais une boule de feu surgit et alla finir sa course sur une des tentacules du monstre. Pendant que Merlin fêtait sa réussite, Arthur en fini avec le monstre et lui planta Excalibur dans le cœur.

Après quelques minutes de repos, les deux aventuriers se retrouvèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château, en traversant le village, les villageois les acclamèrent comme des villageois en lançant des "Vive Arthur, Vive le roi de Bretagne". L'arrivée au château permît à Arthur d'aller se reposer un peu tandis que Merlin s'occupait de faire rentrer un peu de nourriture offert par la populace. La légende du Roi de Bretagne est en marche.


	3. III Chevalier,dragon et vielles personne

**Note** : le personnage de _Arthur Pendragon_ et ses chevaliers sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **Alexandre Astier** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'un autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive d'**Arrion**.

Enfin, l'histoire que j'écris se déroule avant l'ensemble des livres Kaamelott et pourrait se substituer au livre VI.

**III) Chevalier, dragon et veilles personnes**

Le roi, après une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée, se réveilla dans un lit fourni par un artisan du village. Sa chambre n'avait certes rien de royale, les murs étaient vides de tout trophée, aucune tapisserie ne le représentait dans ses combats, il n'y avait même pas un bureau où il aurait pu poser ses cartes et parchemins, mais il avait enfin une chambre où se reposer. Pour Arthur, cela représentait beaucoup car lorsqu'il était encore légionnaire de Rome, il ne possédait rien, sa chambre était à la légion, ses vêtements appartenaient aussi à l'armée. Alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, une voix se fit entendre.

-"Arthur ?"

-"Euh… oui ?" répondit le roi, cherchant des yeux son interlocuteur.

-"Bonjour Arthur " continua la Dame du Lac en apparaissant devant le lit du roi alors que celui-ci faisait un bond sur sa couchette.

-" AHH, p'tain la frousse".

-"Je vous ai pourtant prévenu avant d'arriver" assura la Dame du Lac.

-" Oui mais bon, vous pouvez pas apparaître en dehors de ma chambre et frapper à la porte comme tous le monde?".

-"Bin non, je passe à travers, je suis pas sur le même plan que vous…".

-"Bon bin alors qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore, j'ai le château, la couronne et l'épée." S'énerva le roi.

-"Oui, mais maintenant pour pouvoir commencer la quête du Graal, il vous faut rassembler des compagnons."

-" Ca peut pas attendre…".

-" Non ça ne peut pas attendre, je vous signale que je suis envoyée par les dieux pour vous guider dans cette quête, alors si vous commencez à rien glander dés maintenant je vais me faire bannir moi!".

-"Je voulais dire, ça peut pas attendre que j'ai pris mon p'tit déjeuner parce que là, j'ai faim et je suis pas de bonne humeur quand j'ai pas mangé, donc si vous voulez pas vous prendre un oreiller sur le coin du pif…?" demanda le roi.

-"Ah… si bien sur, je vous retrouve après alors, et je vous signale que vu que je suis pas sur le même plan, bin votre oreiller il me passera à travers. Mais ça me blessera en dedans".

A la suite de ce réveil un peu agité, le roi se rendit à la cuisine pour "boulotter un p'ti quelque chose". Dans cette dernière il réussit à dégoter un gigot et se mit à le déguster quand un personnage entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

-"Salut Arthur, alors bien dormi ? " dit Merlin.

-" Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ?" répondit le roi qui n'avait pas fini de manger.

- "Bah, rien je disais ça pour entamer une conversation".

-"Bin fermer la, et mangez un bout de saucisson, ce sera aussi bien. Par contre, je voulais savoir, vous en tant qu'enchanteur, il vous faut pas un local avec plein de saloperie pour faire des sorts?" demanda le roi.

-"Si, mais je préférerais une tente car un druide à l'intérieur ça sert à rien, la moitié de mes pouvoirs sont annulés et en plus moi je travaille avec les forces telluriques".

-"Mais je vais pas vous planter une tente dans la cour, vous imaginez si je reçois du monde, je vais pas leur dire que c'est l'enchanteur de Camelot qui vit là ! Vous imaginez le prestige! ".

A ce moment là, la Dame du Lac apparu, en faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter Arthur.

-"Mais qu'es ce qui vous prend" demanda Merlin.

-"Bin quoi qu'est ce qui me prend, vous voyez pas que la Dame du Lac vient d'apparaître" Répondit le roi.

-"Non mais c'est normal qu'il ne me voit pas, il n'y a que vous qui me voyez" enchaina la Dame du Lac.

-"Comment ça il n'y que moi qui vous vois, comment ça se fait " demanda le roi.

-"Bin c'est peut être parce qu'il n'y que vous dans la pièce et donc il n'y a que vous qui pouvez me voir " dit Merlin.

-"Non, c'est pas à vous que je parle, c'est à la Dame du Lac" répondit le roi à Merlin.

-"C'est parce que je suis sensé être votre conscience" répondit la Dame du Lac.

-"Mais il n'y a personne à part vous et moi ici, vous êtes sur que vous avez pas mangé quelque chose de daubé?" renchéri Merlin.

-"Oulha, je sens que ça va me gonfler cette histoire, bon écoutez, je parle avec la Dame du Lac, ma pseudo conscience, alors vous la fermez et vous attendez que j'ai fini, c'est clair?" s'énerva le roi

-"Eh, oh commencez pas à vous énerver, ça va le faire avec tous le monde, et c'est mauvais pour vous" dit la Dame du Lac.

-"Bon alors, on en était où? A oui, donc il faut que je parte à la recherche de compagnon, c'est cela?" demanda le roi .

-"Vous avez perdu des amis? Vous savez, j'ai un sort qui…" commença Merlin.

-"VOUS, JE VOUS AI DIT DE LA FERMER".

-"Oui, il faut partir dès ce matin pour le Sud du pays afin de trouver des compagnons d'armes" répondit La Dame du Lac.

-"Pourquoi le Sud ?" demanda le Roi.

-"Bin faut bien commencer par quelque part non ?" répondit la Dame du Lac.

-"D'accord, et vous vous venez avec moi, se sera plus simple pour convaincre les gens" dit le roi en direction de Merlin.

-"…"

-"Oh, vous avez compris où pas?" demanda le roi.

-"C'est à moi que vous parlez" demanda Merlin.

-"Bin évidement, à qui voulez vous que je parle! " répondit le roi.

-"Pensez à prendre votre épée" ajouta La Dame du Lac.

-" D'accord, bon on part de suite, prenez vos affaires " décida Arthur en s'adressant à Merlin.

C'est ainsi que nos deux amis partirent pour le Sud de la Bretagne, à la recherche de personnes pour les accompagner dans la quête du Graal. L'intérêt était double, car en plus de nouveaux compagnons, il fallait convaincre les chefs de clan qu'il était bien le nouveau roi de Bretagne. Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un village, ou plutôt d'un hameau car il n'y avait que quelques maisons éparpillées dans une clairière. En traversant ce village, nos deux compagnons firent la rencontre d'un homme d'âge moyen qui se tenait au milieu de la place et qui discutait avec deux personnes âgées. Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient, l'homme parti en courant en direction de la forêt alors que les deux vieillards se tournaient vers nos deux amis.

-"Que ce passe t'il ici ?" demanda le roi. "Pourquoi est ce que cet homme s'enfuit comme cela ?"

-" Il ne s'enfuit pas, mais part sauver notre fils qui c'est perdu dans la forêt il y a prés de 4 heures" répondit l'ancien.

-"Et vous, qui êtes vous ? " Questionna la vieille.

-" Vous êtes en présence du roi de Bretagne, Arthur Pendragon et du plus grand enchanteur de Bretagne, Merlin" répliqua le plus grand enchanteur de Bretagne.

-" C'est qui le plus grand enchanteur de Bretagne ? " Demanda innocemment le plus vieux

- "On s'en fout, bougez vous Merlin, allons aider cet enfant! " s'écria le roi, en partant à son tour en direction de la forêt.

-" Dans la forêt, vous êtes pas fou! Il y a un dragon de plusieurs centaines de livres, jamais vous n'arriverez à le vaincre tout seul!".

-" Mais avec vous on est deux alors grouillez vous" s'exclama le roi.

Le roi entra donc dans la forêt pour tenter de retrouver le jeune homme, suivi de plus ou moins près par Melin qui avait du mal à progresser dans les ronces et qui ne mettait peut être pas toute sa volonté à se dégager des épines… Au bout de quelques minutes, le roi arriva dans une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans le village. Ce dernier avait les yeux levés au ciel et scrutait les airs tout en protégeant un jeune garçon étendu à ses pieds. Le roi s'approcha du duo et demanda:

-" Tous va bien monsieur? ".

-"Non, il est blessé, il faut le ramener au village pour le soigner, mais un dragon tourne dans les alentours et je ne peux pas le transporter tout en surveillant les environs." Répondit l'homme.

-" Attention, le revoilà "s'écria Arthur en désignant un point dans le ciel qui s'approchait.

-"Je prend l'enfant et je vais le mettre à couvert sous les arbres".

-"Oui, vous trouverez Merlin qui doit arriver normalement, confiez lui l'enfant et revenez m'aider, faites pas de connerie" ordonna le roi.

L'homme se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt en portant l'enfant dans ses bras et le confia à Merlin qui venait d'apparaître, sa robe en lambeau. Puis, l'étranger se retourna pour aller aider le roi, à ce moment il vit Arthur dégainer Excalibur dans un éclair de feu pour combattre le dragon qui s'approchait dangereusement. Il contempla ce spectacle magnifique durant un instant, comme figé, mais se fit rapidement rappeler à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit le roi râler sur le fait "qu'il restait planter comme un poireau alors qu'Arthur avait besoin de son aide". Réagissant aux appels du roi, il s'élança dans la bataille. Le but des deux hommes étaient de faire hésiter le dragon entre eux deux afin qu'il se lasse ou que l'un d'entre eux puisse porter un coup fatal. Après avoir esquivé de trop près un jet de flamme, les deux hommes prirent la décision de fuir à l' opposer de Merlin et de l'enfant. La ruse marcha puisque le dragon s'envola et perdit leur trace au dessus de la forêt. Les deux hommes purent revenir sans danger auprès de l'enchanteur et du blessé, et ils en profitèrent pour faire connaissance.

-"Vous maniez plutôt bien l'épée, êtes vous chevalier ?" demanda le roi.

-" En effet, je suis Lancelot sir" répondit l'intéressé

-" Comment m'avez-vous appelez? "

-"Vous êtes bien le roi de Bretagne non? Vous possédez Excalibur, l'épée des Rois, j'en déduis donc que vous êtes le nouveau Roi."

-"En effet, je suis Arthur Pendragon" dit le roi.

-"Et bien enchanté de faire votre connaissance, sir, j'espère que vous réussirez à remettre sur pied la Bretagne".

-"Pourquoi dites vous cela, elle va si mal que cela la Bretagne ?" demanda le roi.

-" Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au courant des derniers événements. La Bretagne est divisée en une trentaine de clan "officiels" qui exercent un pseudo pouvoir. Le problème est que ces clans se battent plus entre eux pour le contrôle des terres et l'or sans se préoccuper de la justice ni du peuple" expliqua Lancelot.

-" En effet, va falloir que je leurs apprennent à faire comme je le dit et à pas venir me souffler dans les bronches. Et donc, vous, vous battez la campagne pour portez assistance aux poules qui boitent?" se moqua le roi.

-"Ah, quel humour sir. Je constate que vous avez plus d'humour que de connaissances sur ce qui se passe dans le pays que vous gouvernez!" riposta Lancelot. "Je vous signale que je viens de porter assistance à un enfant qui se faisait attaquer par un dragon."

-"En parlant d'enfant, allons voir comment il va" proposa Lancelot

En arrivant auprès de Merlin, ils purent constater que l'enfant allait mieux car il avait reprit ses esprits et discutait avec l'enchanteur. Nos trois amis, se dirigèrent donc vers le village pour pouvoir ramener l'enfant à ses parents, qui furent très heureux de le revoir et remercièrent grandement les trois héros. Pour faire preuve de leur gratitude, ils les invitèrent à partager leur repas. Pendant le diner, Lancelot expliqua à Arthur qu'il parcourait la campagne Bretagne afin de proposer ses services en tant que chevalier aux gens dans le besoin. Le roi lui raconta la quête qu'il devait accomplir pour le Graal, ce qui enchanta Lancelot, qui accepta la proposition du roi de se joindre à lui dans cette quête. Nos trois amis remercièrent leurs hôtes et s'en retournèrent au château. Arthur appréciait grandement Lancelot, qui n'avait pas hésité à se lancer à la rescousse de l'enfant avec courage et bravoure, il se disait que c'était des hommes comme cela qu'il fallait qu'il recrute.


	4. IV : Doléance, flamme et père

**Note** : le personnage de _Arthur Pendragon_ et ses chevaliers sont sortis de l'imagination fertile de **Alexandre Astier** et ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris donc pour me divertir et non en espérant m'enrichir avec l'invention d'un autre.

Il est à noter qu'au cours de la rédaction de ce récit, j'ai été considérablement aidé par la relecture attentive d'**Arrion**.

Enfin, l'histoire que j'écris se déroule avant l'ensemble des livres Kaamelott et pourrait se substituer au livre VI.

Doléance, flamme et père

Le château semblait bien vide, seules quelques pièces étaient occupées par le roi, Merlin et Lancelot. Les couloirs déserts brillaient autant par l'absence de serviteur que par la lueur de la pleine lune. Les domestiques n'étaient pas encore levés, mis à part le chef cuisinier qui venait d'arriver dans sa cuisine pour préparer le repas. Mais dans moins d'une heure, l'imposant bâtiment devrait se remplir de personnes venues des villages des environs. En effet, c'est aujourd'hui que se tenait la première séance de doléance du royaume. Cet événement était attendu depuis longtemps par le peuple de Camelot. Tous avaient hâte de rencontrer leur nouveau roi et de faire part de leurs tracas quotidiens. Celui-ci, pas encore au courant des pratiques de Bretagne, se prélassait tranquillement dans son bain.

-Et se marier… sur un oranger, et se marier … chantonna Arthur dans son bain.

-Bonjour Arthur ! dit la Dame du Lac en apparaissant devant la baignoire du roi.

-Non mais vous êtes pas bien !

-Bin quoi, c'est parce que j'ai pas prévenu ? demanda innocemment la Dame du Lac.

-Bin déjà, et en plus j'suis dans mon bain ! Vous pourriez quand même choisir un meilleur moment. D'autant plus qu'il y a plus de mousse.

-Et alors, vous savez, les dieux il s'en fiche un peu de vous voir tout nu.

-Ouais, enfin bref. On peut parler d'autre chose ? Qu'est ce que vous venez m'emmerder dans mon bain? demanda le roi.

-Justement, si je viens vous voir maintenant, c'est pour vous dire que si vous ne sortez pas de votre bain maintenant, vous allez être en retard! répondit la Dame du Lac.

-En retard pour quoi? J'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui que je sache ?

-Justement si, vous êtes attendu pour la séance de doléance!

-La séance de doléance, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc là ?

-Chaque vendredi, les rois de Bretagne ou Chef de Clan accueillent les gens du peuple de Bretagne pour entendre leurs doléances. Cela permet de savoir ce dont le peuple manque et de montrer que le gouvernement s'intéresse au peuple, expliqua la Dame du Lac.

-Des gens du peuple? Vous voulez dire des barons, des nobles, des chefs de clan quoi! Demanda Arthur.

-Heu non, se sera plutôt des gens du peuple genre paysans et artisans.

-J'espère que ça va pas durer des plombes votre truc. Parce que je vous préviens, dans deux heures, je casse la croute.

-En tous cas, je vous préviens que si vous sortez pas rapidement de votre bain, vous aller être en retard, certifia la Dame du Lac.

-Oui, c'est bon j'arrive, il y a pas le feu à la baignoire non plus. Barrez vous de là avant que je sorte! s'exclama le roi.

Suite au départ de la Dame du Lac, le roi sortit du bain et s'habilla pour se rendre à la salle du trône. Durant le trajet, il se demanda ce qui l'attendait, quelles seraient les demandes du peuple? Pourrait-il résoudre les problèmes de ses gens? Devait-il se montrer sous un jour sévère pour imposer le respect ou plutôt rester le plus juste possible au risque de passer pour un faible? Il arriva presque à l'heure et constata que Lancelot et Merlin étaient déjà présents. Ces derniers lui demandèrent la raison de son retard. Le roi, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas à s'expliquer, les envoya balader. Après un silence pesant qui dura quelques secondes, le roi ordonna le début de la séance en accueillant le premier villageois; un certain Guethenoc.

-Bonjour Sire ! débuta Guethenoc.

-Bonjour, alors de quoi venez vous vous plaindre! Répondit le roi.

-A loin de moi, l'idée de venir ma plaindre.

-Bin alors qu'est ce que vous foutez là, c'est une séance de doléance! Si vous avez pas à vous plaindre, vous avez rien à fiche ici, lança Arthur.

-Je viens vous signaler qu'y a un mec qui se dit paysan, qui va venir vous vendre des trucs. Il faut surtout pas les achetez, ça vaut pas un clou.

-Qu'est ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela? Demanda Lancelot.

-Bin, ses vaches sont à moitié pourries. Alors vous imaginez le lait qui sort de la bestiole… Il sait pas planter un arbre et y construit des murs pour empêcher mes légumes de profiter du soleil!

-Et vous, vous faites mieux ? demanda le roi.

-A bin là, on parle plus de la même chose. Moi je connais mon travail, je peux vous faire pousser ce que vous voulez n'importe où! Affirma Guethenoc.

-Bon et bien le roi tiendra compte de votre avis. Merci de votre sollicitude Guethenoc. Vous pouvez disposer, conclut Lancelot.

-Mais… vous aller faire quoi concrètement pour c'te bourrique? Parce que là attention, attention… On va en arriver à des extrémités, il y a des granges qui vont se mettre à flamber, faudra pas demander d'où ça vient…

-Je vous ai dit que l'on va se charger des problèmes. On va écouter ce qu'il a à dire sur la difficulté que vous soulevez, ensuite on analysera le problème, puis on vous fera savoir notre décision, expliqua Lancelot.

-Bon, bin je fais quoi? Je rentre chez moi alors?

-Oui exactement, rentrez vous occuper de vos vaches!

-Faites entrer le suivant! ordonna Arthur en s'adressant à la garde.

-Bonjour Sire! Débuta le paysan.

-Bonjour…. Euh c'est quoi votre nom à vous?

-Roparzh, sire!

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à déplorer? Demanda Merlin.

- Quoi, j'ai pas compris la question? Commencez pas à noyer la peau de l'ours avant d'avoir vendu le poisson.

-On vous demande juste de nous dire ce qui ne va pas! Et calmez-vous de suite, sinon ça va mal se mettre, retraduisit Arthur.

-Je viens me plaindre d'un connard de paysan qui arrête pas de dire partout que mes produits, c'est de la merde.

-Un peu de respect bon sang, vous êtes devant le roi.

-Pardon Sire.

-Oui, on en a entendu parler…lança Arthur.

-Bin, c'est que des conneries Sire, dans ma famille, on est paysan de père en fils et la tradition se transmet de génération en génération! expliqua Roparzh.

-C'est un pléonasme ça, annonça le roi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-vous insinuyer Sire ? demanda le paysan.

-Alors, je veux insinuyer, que vous avez dit deux fois la même chose, mais bref passons. Que voulez vous donc que j'y fasse moi, s'il dit des conneries. Vous réglez vos problèmes entre vous, le gouvernement peut pas faire grand-chose pour cela.

-J'vous préviens, J'vais l'tuer, Sire ! J'vais tellement si tant lui taper sa gueule qu'il va décéder !

-Non non, vous allez en parler avec lui, et tenter de savoir pourquoi il dit cela, ordonna le roi.

-Mais sire, c'est pas possible de parler avec un abruti pareil, on va se mettre sur le gueule, tenta de se justifier Roparzh.

-Débrouillez-vous, on veut plus entendre parler de vous. Foutez moi le camp! Conclu Lancelot.

-Faites entrer le suivant! Ordonna Arthur aux gardes.

-Bonjour Sire, mon nom est Blaise, généralement on m'appelle père Blaise, je suis un homme d'église venu proposer mes services, se présenta un moine en ôtant son capuchon.

-Bonjour père Blaise. Je suis ravi que vous veniez de votre propre initiative me proposer vos services, cependant pouvez vous m'expliquer en quoi ils seront utiles? Car nous n'avons pas d'églises et nous ne sommes pas de votre religion, critiqua le roi.

-Justement, peut être qu'avec le temps, vous remarquerez que ma religion est plus saine que vos rites barbares. De plus, je sais lire et écrire en latin, cela vous sera indispensable si vous voulez entamer des discutions avec les peuples du continent. Pour finir, si vous voulez que votre histoire ait un peu de gueule, il vous faut quelqu'un pour écrire la quête du Graal.

-…

- Alors attention mon p'ti père! Commença Merlin. Je dois vous prévenir que si jamais vous tentez de renverser la religion en place, c'est-à-dire les forces telluriques et les forces de la nature, ça va mal se mettre. Je vais vous faire tomber une pluie de pierre sur la gueule moi !

-Une pluie de pierre dans la salle du trône? demanda le roi en haussant un sourcil.

-Je pense sire, que cela pourrait être utile à notre noble quête, commenta Lancelot. De plus, il est vrai qu'un archiviste serait avantageux pour nous.

-J'suis assez d'accord. J'vais engager le père Blaise. Avez-vous vos affaires et un endroit où crécher? demanda Arthur.

-Comme l'impose notre ordre, j'ai fais vœu de pauvreté, je ne possède que ma foi pour déplacer les montagnes et ma soutane pour pas me cailler le cul.

-Remarquez que moi j'ai un pote poissonnier qui sait boire du lait à la paille par les trous d'nez ! répliqua Merlin.

-Mais on s'en fout de vous et de votre poissonnier, s'emporta Arthur. D'ailleurs, plutôt que de dire des conneries, vous allez montrer au père Blaise ses appartements. Il sera logé dans la chambre au dessus de la salle avec toutes les étagères.

-Merci Sire!

La séance de doléance se prolongea toute la journée, au grand dam du roi qui ne put que grignoter sur son trône. De plus les paysans vinrent se plaindre de tout et de n'importe quoi, comme le vol de persil ou la destruction d'une barricade par un bœuf apparemment aussi ivre que son conducteur. A la fin de la journée, alors qu'Arthur pensait que le calvaire était enfin fini, Lancelot vint s'entretenir avec lui. Il l'avertit qu'on avait arrêté deux paysans cet après midi. Lorsqu'il demanda leurs noms et le motif de leur arrestation, Lancelot répondit qu'ils s'agissaient de Roparzh et Guethenoc. Après avoir "discuté", ils avaient respectivement mit le feu à la ferme de l'autre, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence la disparition d'un village entier, dévoré par les flammes. Le roi sut à cet instant qu'il allait être difficile de régler les problèmes de ces pégus.


End file.
